


Wishing Well

by borlaaq



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, shout out to all of us with ocs who talk to the well!, this is so short but i want to keep everything here so i dont lose it on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borlaaq/pseuds/borlaaq
Summary: You throw your tales into the well like wishing stones.
Relationships: Implied Veils & Eaten, Seeker & Mr Eaten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Wishing Well

You use the stone of the Well as a kind of grounding point. It’s real. As real as you and as real as he was once upon a time. But you can’t always feel those things. Sometimes, most times, you feel like a ghost, a fragment of what you were. You know he feels like this too.

But the Well - its stone is rough and cold and remind you of everything you forget. You hear the scratching of claws somewhere below and you like to pretend he’s pressing a hand right up against the stone. You let out a shaky breath.

And you let go of this week’s burdens. You tell the Well everything, fill it up and drown him in your own tears. It’s better than Lacre. Everything is better than Lacre.

The Well listens. Not because he has to but because he wants to. You make him feel alive again, through you, through your stories. You tell him all about London and the humans. About your own adventures. About the cat that has made your home its home.

You trip over words trying to tell him about the Masters, tongue suddenly feeling awkward. You tell him the Urchins sing to Veils and you try to sing the same song. It comes out wrong.

The Well replies. A kind of howl that morphs into a song. That’s the song! The one they sing to Veils!

“I know,” the Well says, “I used to sing it to him as well.”

You sing along with the Well and you feel real. He feels real. And for now, everything is okay.


End file.
